Sometimes, in our daily life, we have to work in the dark owing to unexpected reasons such as power failure in the night. Under such circumstance, the conventional electric torch becomes the most important illuminating device for us to proceed our job.
However, there are some disadvantages when using the conventional electric torch. That is, we usually have to hold the electric torch with one hand while do our job with the other hand therefore significantly reducing the working efficiency. Besides, the illuminating direction of the conventional electric torch is unchangable thereby lacking flexibility.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to obviate and mitigate the above-noted drawbacks.